What?
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Strange lights appear in the sky above Haven and then even weirder things happen to Nathan and Audrey. This is a very AU story. I started it early late season 1 early season 2 but finally got it done now. So be warned that somethings are a little different, well actually a lot, but I hope you will read.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Alright this story was started almost two years ago, maybe more than that. It was before a lot of the mythology and back story was revealed so I had to create my own which makes this very, very AU. I got the idea for this story from another story I read, but when I went to find it again I couldn't. If anyone can tell me I will give credit where the inspiration is due, but this story is all mine. I got the idea from the other story but not the plot.

* * *

**Prologue**

Nathan's truck crawled up the foothills of the Caelum Mountains, through the heavy rain and fog. Residents had reported seeing strange lights up near the old Hansen homestead and Audrey and Nathan found themselves following up the reports even though a nor' easterner was blowing in.

As the rain turned to sleet, Audrey tone took on a skeptical note. "Great. Now we get to stumble around in the rain and freeze our butts off while searching for some mysterious lights. Just what I wanted to do on a Friday night." Dropping back against the seat, she crossed her arms, but there was a slight grin on her face.

Although Nathan tried fight it, a grin spread across his face as well. "It's Maine. All you can count on is the rain and cold. You didn't have to come; I could have done this by myself."

"And let you have all the fun? Now why would I do tha-"" She said as she sat forward, staring at the sight in front of her.

He sighed; the truck had crested the hill and he could see the light for the first time. It seemed to sparkle continuously and Nathan wondered what it could be. There was no way this was teenagers.

Audrey grabbed his forearm. "Whoa, Nathan can you see that?"

Nathan's hands tightened on wheel and he forced himself to breath as heat spread over his him at her contact. To her it meant nothing, but to him it was everything and he knew it was past time to tell her that he felt her touch, that she was the only thing he _could_ feel.

"Yep, we'll be there soon enough. Let's just concentrate getting through this rain and then we can spitball about the light once we've taken a look around."

Letting go of his arm, Audrey lay back against the seat. "I'll let you do the driving and I'll watch for anything on the road. We wouldn't want to run over anything."

When the Troubles began to return three years ago, so did Nathan's. Once again, he was trapped in something he didn't understand. He was trapped within his body and no way to escape.

Every time she touched him, he expected it to end - that it would be the same _nothing_ he felt with everyone else - but the sensation returned every time. It started at the point of contact and surged through him, making him feel alive, making him want more for the first time in a long time.

He glanced over at Audrey. Could he really tell her, burden her with this information? She had no ties or roots. The other day, Audrey mentioned her time in Haven was the longest she'd ever stayed anywhere since college.

These last few months, he'd watched Audrey put down roots and make friends, and he wanted her to stay here in Haven because she _wanted_ to, not out of misplaced obligation.

Knowing he needed to take his mind off Audrey's touch, Nathan decided to share a piece of folklore the light brought to mind. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

Audrey eyed him with mild curiosity. "You know I love the weird stuff?"

"Urban legend about the Guardians. Adults told it when we went out on school camping trips. It used to scare Duke; he used to make me go with him to the outhouse. He was afraid they would come and take him away."

Audrey turned slightly toward him and he knew he had her attention. "So spill. I've never heard this one."

"It goes something like this, every time one of the prominent men in town die, the Guardians come in the night and take some child, who the dead man chooses to be his heir. It always happens a week after the light appears. The child is gone for one night and then in the morning, he is returned safe and sound unable to remember what happened. They say the child is changed, like someone stole his soul."

Shivering Audrey rubbed her arms. "That is creepy, and in Haven it's probably rooted in truth. What about you, have you seen the light before?"

"Nope, according to town lore, the last time it was seen was right around when I was born, the Mayor had just die..." He tightened his hands on the wheel paying closer attention to his surroundings. "I guess this might not be a milk run after all."

A few minutes later they reached the remains of the homestead; Nathan directed the truck into the rutted driveway. His lights illuminated the figure of a woman, bent and stooped with obvious age. Nathan slammed on the brakes to avoid running her over.

Slowly she lifted her hand with one crooked finger extended toward them. "It's time, Nathan. Long ago you were chosen and now, so is she. It's time to accept your fate, Guardian."

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	2. Things Get Complicated

**Author's Note:** I'm warning you in advance this chapter is short but there were things to set up and so they happen here. Remember this is AU and set early in season 2. If you really want more there are two more chapters on my site, and I'd love to know what you think. I have to edit the last few chapters and I could use some encouragement to help me get them done.

* * *

**Things Get Complicated**

Audrey shivered, shifting her weight on the hard surface, moving closer to the warmth. A familiar scent tickled her nose, and she felt safe as she buried her nose into the person's warm neck. A strong arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her close, creating an acute sense of safety.

She enjoyed the unusual feeling - the innate sense of belonging; she was home. The realization hit her that this was not a dream, Audrey was in Nathan Wuornos's arms.

Opening her eyes, and then immediately shut them again, suddenly hoping that this _was _a dream and she would wake up soon. Reaching down, she pinched herself but the resulting pain didn't wake her. She was still there, lying in the dark, wrapped in Nathan's embrace.

Audrey tried to extricate herself without waking him, wiggling slightly, but his hold was too strong. Nathan only pulled her closer.

Not wanting to face him just yet, she looked around, trying to figure out where they were. It was too dark to be either his place or hers - both places would have some sort of light pollution filtering into the rooms. So where were they? How had they gotten here? Panic began to settle in her stomach.

Reaching out with her free hand, she felt the back of a leather seat and she came to the conclusion they were in the back of Nathan's truck. Knowing that, she was able to calm down, but only slightly.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember, oddly finding that she could string together only bits and pieces of the previous evening.

She and Nathan had closed their last case around three in the afternoon, but by the time they had finished all the paperwork it had been late. Nathan offered to drive her home, and Audrey had heartily agreed. They had left the station, heading across town to Audrey's hotel room, when they'd received a call. Changing course, they headed out of town to look for a strange light up in the hills.

On the way it had started to rain and the truck stopped suddenly...

But after that everything was fuzzy, just a series of random images that made no sense.

She placed her hand on Nathan's chest, shaking him gently. "Nathan, wake up."

He slowly came awake and blinked when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" It was then he noticed his arms were holding her to his chest. His face flushed red as he pulled away and sat up rubbing the back of his neck. "Where are we?"

Feeling the loss of his heat, Audrey sat up, wrapping her arms around them. "I'm pretty sure we're in the back of your truck, but how we got here, I have no idea. The last thing I remember clearly was leaving the station and driving through the rain. We saw the light on the hill and then..." She shook her head. "I can't remember anything else."

Nathan wouldn't look at her. "The last thing I remember was reaching the abandoned homestead where the light was. It was so bright, I slammed on the breaks, and there was an old woman..." Still not looking at her, he shook his head.

Searching around, he found a flashlight and directed it outside. The few ruined buildings of the homestead were illuminated. "Looks like we're still at the homestead."

Climbing over the seat, he offered Audrey his hand. "Come on, let's take a quick look around and see if there's anything here. Then I'll take you home."

Audrey shivered as she stepped out of the truck, wishing she had grabbed her jacket that morning instead of the light hoodie she wore. She zipped it up to her chin, but the cold, damp air still worked its way inside, chilling her inside and out.

Nathan's jacket settled on her shoulders; she tried to protest but he shook his head. "I don't need it, and we won't be here long unless you want to stand there and argue."

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	3. The Truth Will set you Free or Crush You

**The Truth Will set you Free or Crush You**

Audrey woke, bolted from her bed, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Wiping her mouth, she got to her feet flushing the toilet before finishing washing up.

Leaning against the door frame, she wondered what bus had hit her. She refused to call into work sick two days in a row, though she still felt like crap. The only thing she could compare it to was the morning following the night she'd graduated from academy and gone on a bar crawl with her roommate.

Grabbing a handful of soda crackers, she finished getting ready. She headed out the door, deciding it was definitely time to stop eating cupcakes for breakfast. Leaving her car keys in her pocket, she chose to walk because her jeans were fitting a little tighter today. She checked her watch, and found she had time to make one stop before going to work. She should make sure there was nothing wrong with her; she couldn't afford to get sick.

* * *

Nathan sat as his desk staring at the wooden surface, hating what was happening but knowing there was nothing he could do. Before work he'd stopped by the _Haven Herald_ to talk to the brothers. They had been surprisingly helpful, confirming that the same thing had happened over and over again with no pattern to the occurrences other than the deaths. The only difference was that this time it had been the mayor. He'd been murdered by his jealous wife.

The file spread across his desk made him want to throw up. Dave and Vince had tracked this - the light and subsequent phenomena - since they took possession of the Herald in the late forties.

There were names and dates of the Guardians deaths, and then about two months later the death of the heir's mothers. It had not been obvious at first, but over time the Teagues had been able to link the births within the next month when the child, now all grown up, died just before the light appeared once more.

There were too many connections to say this was a coincidence. Worst of all, his name was present on the list and now Audrey would pay for it.

The last time the light had appeared was thirty-five years ago, just after the head of the chamber of commerce died and about two months later he'd been born. Apparently, his fate had been sealed, the old woman had done something to Audrey last night, and if the pattern held true Audrey would give birth to his child in within the next two months.

The problem was according to the file none of the mothers survived the birth. That was going to change. There was no way he would let Audrey die.

Casting a glance at Audrey, he saw dark circles under her eyes and he knew. He had held out some small hope he was wrong, that last night hadn't happened.

Swallowing he drew a breath. "How are you feeling today?"

Audrey got to her feet. "Fine, I guess, just tired." Her lips curled into a smile, but it never reached her eyes.

Crossing to stand in front of her, Nathan laid his hands on her shoulders and fought not pull back at the potency of the warmth radiating off her. "No, you're not fine. What's wrong? Talk to me." She needed the contact as much as he did; it seemed to steady her. He could feel her heartbeat slowing as his fingers brushed the pulse in her neck.

Audrey was surprised by the intensity of Nathan's emotions, but she didn't step away. She had never seen him like this. She also knew she owed him the truth, no matter how insane it was. And she knew he would believe her; this was Haven. The two of them had seen enough strange things to know life here was anything but normal.

"I'm pregnant. Julia could hear a heartbeat. That means I'm over ten weeks." The words tumble out almost falling over one another. It felt good to tell someone else, to share this insane news. It made her feel like she wasn't entirely crazy.

Nathan flinched and took a step back, dropping his hands limply. He opened his mouth and closed it a few time before managing to get the words out.

"What are you going to do?"

Audrey shrugged. "I have no idea. Women have been doing this for years, though may be not quite this way."

Her words chilled him. "What do you mean, 'not quite this way'?"

"I haven't been with anyone the whole time I've been here. There's no way I could be that far along. I know this is Haven, but this takes the prize." Audrey laid her hand on his chest; touching him helped ground her in the midst of this crazy day. She was so tired of fighting this thing between them – whatever it was, she stepped closer, craving the feel his arms around her. Something had changed in the past few days, she couldn't put it in words but she did want things to go back to what they had been.

But Nathan stepped back and gestured with his chin outside the office window. "This isn't the place to be talking about this." Everyone suddenly turned and tried to look busy but Audrey knew they had been watching.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else where we don't have an audience."

As he grabbed his coat, Nathan offered his hand to Audrey, pausing only to grab the file off him desk. She took it, allowing him to lead her out into the fall sunshine. Moving on autopilot, she climbed into the truck when Nathan opened the passenger door, not even protesting when he helped her inside before crossing over to the driver's door.

They drove for a few minutes. Audrey wondered if Nathan had a destination in mind, when he turned around and headed out of town. A few minutes later they arrived at the cliff edge where they met all those months ago.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence, staring out over the ocean. Reaching out, she took his hand wrapping hers around it. She needed to feel him, to tell herself that this was real. Outside she could hear the surf, and it made her remember that this was Nathan, and as long as he was here, she could make it through anything. She needed him to know that.

"What does this mean?" She asked at the same time he said, "Where do we go from here?"

Nathan squeezed her hand. "What do you want this to mean?"

Finally he looked at her and she wasn't sure how to interpret his expression. "I don't know. All I know is that I have a person growing inside me and I have haven't done any of the necessary actions for that to occur. For all I know it could be yours."

Audrey knew as soon as she said the words that she'd hurt him. Reaching out, she touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.

"It gets stranger." Nathan's voice was rough. "Should have told you a long time ago.I feel your touch. Only you. Your fingers on my cheek, your arm where it brushes my chest."

"That's…" Audrey trailed off because she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't want to lose you." Nathan said it almost shyly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just pregnant."

"No, you don't understand; this child is mine. Last night there was an old woman. She said we had been chosen, what that means I have no idea." He closed his eyes reaching for her hand. "You conceived last night at the homestead and the pregnancy will be over in less than two months. It's happened before; the Teagues were unusually forthcoming. Even gave me this file."

"Whoa there tiger, who says this is your baby?"

He opened his eyes to look at Audrey. "Sometimes you just know, Audrey. I know this baby is mine."

Audrey dropped her eyes and asked him with a teasing, nervous tone. "So you're telling me that last night you took me up to the homestead to get me pregnant?"

"No, that's not it at all. I had no idea what that light meant. That story I told you last night about the Guardian? It's true. The light has show up for as long as anyone can remember, the deaths too. It all seems to be connected." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I understand if you never want to see me again, but-" He passed the file over. "I don't see any other possibility. This is my child and it will kill you."

Audrey grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Hey, I just told you, I'm _not_ going anywhere. Just give me a few minutes to process all this," she told him as she took the file. "I don't care what's happened before. Those other women aren't me. Now give me a few minutes to read this over before you fall on your sword."

Fifteen minutes later, Audrey's mind was spinning from the information contained in Nathan's file. Without a doubt she had a time bomb ticking inside her, but there was no way she could kill this child, no matter what might happen to her. There had to be a way to make sure both of them lived.

She looked over at Nathan whose shoulders were slumped as he stared out over the cliff-edge, his hands resting on the wheel. She could feel the guilt coming off him in waves but as unsure as she felt about these events, Audrey knew this wasn't his fault.

She could feel the distance growing between them, felt he was slipping away. Audrey needed to make sure he knew she didn't blame him; she couldn't lose him, especially not now..

Reaching out, she took his hand. "We'll get through this. Together. Let's go talk to Julia. She might have suggestions, information that can help keep both of us safe.

He looked down at their linked hands, but still didn't move she made the first move.

She started to pull away, but Nathan relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and she knew things would be all right.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P _

_I have also posted the first chapter of an original novel on fictionpress under the same penname if you would like to check that out as well. If there is enough interest I will post more._

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	4. Emotions Running Like the Wind

**Author's Note: **I know that people are reading this story but I haven't heard from any of you, do you like it? I'm beginning to feel very discouraged about this one. Is it too AU or and should I just stop? I am also very gloomy because there have been three episodes of the new season and I can't watch them because I'm in Canada, we won't get this season until December. So please toss some motivation my way because I have four more chapters to prep and at the moment I really don't feel like doing them.

* * *

**Emotions Running Like the Wind**

Nathan sat on the dilapidated couch in Audrey's living room waiting as she crashed around in her bedroom. In the past five minutes he'd heard things hit the floor and the wall, and then suddenly there was silence.

They had stopped at Audrey's on the way to Julia's office because Audrey's pants were feeling a little too tight and she wanted to change.

When the silence went on for five minutes and there was no sign of Audrey, Nathan knocked on the door. "Everything all right in there?" There was a muffled sound that sounded kind of like "go away", but he wasn't sure. "Audrey...?"

This time there was no response so he tried the handle and found it unlocked. The sight he found was not what he expected, Audrey sat in the middle of the floor with the contents of her drawers and closet tossed around the room. She was wearing her bathrobe and though her waist was only slightly rounded, it was evident on her tiny frame.

Nathan sat down next to Audrey. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She melted into him and started to cry. "Nothing fits and I can't stop crying. I just get it under control and then the water works turn on again. I'm not like this, I don't cry, I'm stronger than this. Plus I'm fat, Nathan, look at me!"

He wrapped his arms around her, and was relieved by how natural it felt. Biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh, Nathan tucked her head beneath his chin. "You are not fat, you're beautiful, you always were. I have a set of sweats in the truck, do you want me to get them."

"Yes, no! In a minute. I can't believe this! I've become a pregnant hormonal mess!" She turned her head and brushed her nose against his neck making him shiver. He stayed right where he was until his phone rang and forcibly ending the moment.

"Wuornos."

Julia's voice explained that she could fit Audrey in in ten minutes, during her break. Hanging up the phone he found that Audrey had fallen asleep against him, and shook her slightly to wake her.

"We have to get to Julia's office if we want to see her, she's swamped right now."

Helping Audrey to her feet, he reluctantly let go of her and headed out to the truck to grab his gym bag for her.

She emerged a few minutes later wearing his clothes; she'd never looked better. Her tummy bulge was noticeable even under his too long shirt.

He tentatively held out his hand. "Shall we? We need to hurry Julia is squeezing us in."

"Sounds good; lead on."

They walked into the office and several heads turned. Immediately Nathan felt Audrey take his hand. There weren't any seats together, and they were about to separate when a woman moved over.

"Here, you two can sit together. I love to see young people in love. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Audrey opened her mouth only to close it with a snap and Nathan responded, "Thank you ma'am and no we don't know yet."

There was silence the room more than one person had their phone in knew Audrey's condition would be all over town in a matter of minutes, though, at the moment he really didn't care.

Julia's door opened and Audrey got to her feet. Nathan could see the shock on the Julia's face as the doctor tossed the yogurt she had been eating into the trash. She beckoned them inside and closed the door behind them.

"I don't need to guess why you're back, Audrey," Julia sighed. "You're bigger than you were this morning. What's going on here?"

Audrey squeezed Nathan's hand. "It has to do with the Troubles. We're not sure how, but it's tied in."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "You've heard the stories about the Guardians, Julia. They're real." He gestures to Audrey's growing stomach.

Julia dropped the file in her hand. The papers hit the floor and scattered, but she made no move to pick them up. "You're saying this child is the next Guardian? I thought you didn't believe in all this stuff?"

"I didn't believe it, not until-" He threw up his hands frustrated. "The mayor died, the light appeared and now Audrey's pregnant. If the pattern holds she'll give birth in two months."

"If she's growing like this, there is no way this baby is going to wait two _weeks_. I need to do an ultrasound now and find out what is happening in there." Julia moved to a machine in the corner and began to get it ready.

Audrey waved her hand. "Hell-o! Remember me? I'm the scared pregnant lady. Please don't talk about me as though I'm not here. Yes, Julia I would like an ultrasound; things are progressing way too quickly. You and Nathan can debate the how and why later."

Julia drew a deep breath and muttered, "I gotta get out of this town!" Then with an exaggerated smile, she turned to Audrey. "Why don't you lie down on the table, and we'll take a look at this baby."

Nathan moved to stand beside Audrey as she positioned herself on the bed. Audrey jumped as the cold gel hit her stomach. Julia turned the monitor away from them as she moved the wand, pushing buttons and making notations.

Her face gave nothing away as she moved the wand over Audrey's slightly expanded belly.

Finally she broke the tense silence. "Everything looks fine. Audrey, Nathan, do you want to see your baby? Also, I'm fairly confident I can tell you the sex if you'd like to know."

Audrey turned her head toward Nathan, who nodded. Julia turned the monitor toward them and began to show them the spine, head and heart.

Last of all she pointed out. "I'm fairly certain it's a girl. From the measurements of the baby I'd say you're now about twenty-one weeks along but if this rate continues you'll deliver in two days." Julia stopped. "Audrey, I know I asked you earlier, but I'm going to ask you again. Are you alright with this?"

Audrey drew a breath. "Surprisingly, I am. I wasn't planning for this, and I don't seem to have a lot of time to get ready, but I want this child."

Julia who had been gathering the printout from the ultrasound machine and placing them haphazardly into the file folder.

Nathan held out the file from the Teagues, placing it directly in front of her. "I need you to take a look at these. Now."

Julia took them from him with concern and spent the next few minutes going over the file. Finally she slammed her hand down on the desk. "No, I will not except this. Audrey's not going to die. There."

"Julia, that is why we're here. You must know something." Nathan took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "What are our options?"

"Nathan, I don't know. This whole thing is crazy. Babies need nine months to grow not nine weeks, let alone nine days! "

Audrey saw the tormented expression on Nathan's face; again, she reached out and took his hand. "I'm not dying, Nathan. I don't care what the legend says. Remember? And our baby is a girl, that the rest were boys, maybe that means something..." Audrey felt the sick feeling settling in her stomach, and vainly hoped for a moment that it would go away.

Pushing herself up and away from Nathan, she vomited on the floor and passed out.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


End file.
